Earphones are finding wider and wider application in people's daily life. For example, people wear earphones when they are listening to music or playing electronic games.
However, the existing earphones are only able to output sound. Therefore, the inventor of this application intends to invent an earphone that can vibrate in specific sound scenarios, so as to improve people's sense of shock in scenarios such as listening to music or playing electronic games with the earphone.